


Illusions Lost

by black_leo



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_leo/pseuds/black_leo
Summary: When their own little worlds start overlapping towards each other's, they end up helping and bonding over the ups and downs, without realizing that all the intertwining were already present before meeting. After eperiencing the bitterness after their own mishaps, and the pains after the little events that slowly built each of them, some roads end up going in the opposite directions, while others, they stayed in the same place, unwanting to move and let go.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung (MAGNUM), Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Park Sandara | Dara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Illusions Lost

b_l: this is a start of another story, and how long this would be? I'm not sure myself. Hope you all support the treasure boys even before their debut. And hoping that you all enjoy this story too. Lovelots.

I. Sudden 

“What are you doing?”

“What?”

“You’re sitting across me while I eat here and you just keeps on looking at me weirdly.”

“Try stopping me then.”

“Idiot.”

“I chose to be with you. I think that’s one of the smartest decisions in my life though. I don’t fit with the word idiot.”

“That’s something an idiot would say.”

Biting back an answer, trying to stop his self from giggling, Hyunsuk stood up and took a seat beside Jihoon, while the latter ended up looking at his every action, as if challenging him back, being his usual playful self gives both of them comfort though.  
These are the days they could be away from all the rushes and gushes of the world, and just be inside their little own bubble. Within the privacy of their own home. Pretending that perhaps, nothing would ever go wrong, and they won’t be far from each other.   
That they would not be ending up with letting others know only within their sole dreams.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?”

“Yes Hyunsuk, more than a hundred times already, that I thought my ears would fall off every morning that you wake me up.”

“Whatever, I still love you. You won’t go anywhere, right?”

By this time, Jihoon’s smile remains on his lips, but there’s no shine in his eyes, that it makes Hyunsuk not wanting to hear the dreaded reply towards his answer. Even for another minute, he just want to be beside him.

“I wish for that too. I do. How about we just enjoy this meal and then…”  
Before he could hear the end of Jihoon’s words, it all disappeared like a wisp of smoke in broad daylight, dissipating without a trace. He felt the familiar warmth of his own bed, and caught the scent of various flowers he had arranged beside his bed based on what the two of them had always planned to do together but can’t.

“Alright, hyung, thanks for today! I brought you your favorite. There’s also ice cream on the fridge, what else do you need?”  
Without leaving the bed, he remained still, hands holding the device Junghwan, his roommate and a junior in school they both go to, had made him wear to assist for a project designed by one of their professors for a thesis, he closed his eyes and answered, trying to remember the glimpse of the events earlier. 

“Tell me where Jihoon is.”

“Hyung, we have already talked about that, right? Even I myself don’t specifically know where the guy is. After all, we’re just the tiger’s assistant. And, it’s all part of a simulation and you know it. It’s not like it’s real.”

“That world’s not real, but he is. He’s somewhere out there and I can’t even him.”

Shaking his head and regaining his full consciousness, he walked past Junghwan without even looking back. He’s not angry towards him, or to the professor, but towards his self. He had known from the start that it’s all part of work; that it would pass by like it did not exist in the first place once his part is done, yet he can’t erase the sense of wanting to spend time with him in real life.   
Not in some sort of a fancy cage that do not actually exist.  
After all, illusions are only pretty until you realize you can’t hold or see it for good.

“Oh, hyung, wait up!”

\--

“I’ve already told you, that’s the wrong way to-”

“But-”

“Hey, hey, stop it you two. Why do you keep on arguing with each other? It’s not like you’re kids anymore.”

Instead of making peace like the owner expects them too, Yedam and Jeongwoo just made silly faces in front of each other before digging on their meals again. The place they frequent too is a lot more quiet than usual, but their presence is enough to make it seem homey.   
They have been struggling artists for quite some time now, and winning a few small competitions within their school and even during underground events are not enough to fill them up. Meeting Dara, the owner of the chicken restaurant is enough blessing for them at the moment, knowing how she had took them in like soaked puppies after a rain.

“I’ll bring you more radish, so make sure that you two have made up before I return.”

“Yes noona. I can’t promise you that Yedammie would do the same though. He’s a fox after all.”

“Why you-”

“I don’t know what to do with the two of you anymore. Just be good boys and eat there.”

After moving out of their sight, the two ended up laughing over each other’s face, and continued with their task at hand. After all, they did not go there to simply just eat their fill.

“Bring out the laptop Jeong, we need to finish by today.”

“I thought you’ll never ask.”

Yedam scooted closer after taking his own headphones and attaching it to the necessary items, and while they started wearing their serious and focused faces, seeing this just make the lady who have taken good care of them just smile fondly, as if looking at her own kids growing up well.

“These kids…I just hope they don’t tire themselves too much, and end up like…”

“You? What? Why are your brows scrunched up again just after seeing me, huh?”

“Jiyong, you do know that I’m still older than you right? You should respect me, okay?”

“Not when you look like a bunny. Never.”

“Sigh, you never change. Just tell me, what made you pass by? And you did not even take usual entrance like what normal people should do. Spill.”

“I don’t know whether it’s a good news or a bad news for you. We should talk somewhere else.”

Noticing that the two younger ones are now looking at their direction, with curiosity showing on their faces seeing the other two whispering closely to each other, Dara just smiled and nodded towards them before pulling Jiyong towards the back alley. 

“Hey Jeong, wasn’t that man a teacher in our school?”

“Huh? How would I know? All teachers look the same to me. They’re all death incarnate, without a single pity towards the tears and time we spent to-”

A sudden loud sound, that seems to be similar to a gunshot cut their conversation, both looked at the door entrance and slowly realized one thing that is too unusual for it is not even near midnight, and even the place they’re currently in should not experiencing the same.  
All of a sudden, not a single soul is roaming the streets.   
Every single person that has arrived after them have seemed to have left quickly that it’s just the two of them who’re left..  
And it’s only ten in the evening, 

“Hey, you two.”

They both jumped on the spot and Jeongwoo ended up hiding behind Yedam whose also still a little shaky at the moment.

“Welcome to our home.”

b_l: quite short for this chapter, but the next updates will be longer. Enjoy the rest of the weekends.


End file.
